The Burgundy Room
by Razzmatazz Lady
Summary: A question/answer-style fic with all your fave Grimm characters. Ask for advice, make requests, inquire personal info, etc. Compliments are also welcome. Keep questions somewhat clean. Have fun! :


**The Burgundy Room**

**Author's Note: So I tried this with Harry Potter (The Periwinkle Room) and it went over really well…except it was way overwhelming and I've had to pause it until further notice. Ergo, I've instated the following rule for this story: each review can have 5 questions at most. This is for reader benefit because too many questions means 20 page chapters that I take way too long to update. Limited questions mean quicker updates. Character requests are allowed, but take into account that one-shot characters' personalities will be harder to answer for. You can ask for advice, personality/history questions, make statements to characters, request some silly stuff (Snape's hair was changed almost every chap in my HP fic), or whatever. For the record, Nick and Monroe have just a bromance in my mind, so slash-inspired Q's will not receive slash answers. You can still ask, they might be funny. :) This is all based on first season events, but will naturally change as season 2 draws out. Anyway, this is the longest author's note I've ever written, so I'll shut up now.**

Nick- (wakes up unconscious on floor of Burgundy Room.) What the hell…?

Monroe- Dude! It's about time you woke up. I've been waiting for, like, an hour.

Nick- What's going on? Where are we? (Goes for gun.)

Monroe- I highly doubt you can shoot your way out. Hank already tried. As did the Captain over here. And the carpet-eating guy.

Nick- (Looks around and sees Hank, Renard, Juliette, Wu, and Adelind.)

Wu- Hey, how'd you know I ate my carpet? I thought…but that was…a dream?

Nick- Uh, I told him. You know, because it was so…

Monroe- Yeah, it was…

Nick- Um...

Monroe- Weird.

Nick- Yeah, weird! It was weird, so I just mentioned it to him.

Juliette- You didn't mention it to me…

Nick- No, I uh didn't because…

Adelind- (Innocently.) Maybe we should focus more on getting out of here? Unless you two are having trust issues in your relationship?

Nick- (Cue angry glare at Adelind.) Maybe we should. Well, what do we know?

Wu- Other than that the entire room is painted a creepy, dark reddish purple?

Renard- (Rolls eyes.) We all woke up at different times with no memory of having come here.

Hank- There's a door that's completely jammed. We couldn't kick it down, or shoot it down. So, it looks like there's no way out.

Juliette- None of our cells have any service here, which is odd because the guy at Radio Shack said mine would work six feet under ground.

Monroe- Planning on being buried alive?

Juliette- The way things have been lately, I wouldn't be surprised.

Nick- Hey, maybe if we all shove our weight against the door, we can bust it open?

Hank- We do have seven adults, two of whom are abnormally tall. (Eyes Monroe and Renard.)

Monroe- And of one who's kinda short. (Looks at Nick. Nick looks startled.)

Nick- I am not short.

(The character get into position and all heave themselves at the door, although, let's be honest, Adelind not putting in much effort. They do not notice the authoress enter.)

Razz (That's me. XD)- Uh, what're you guys doing?

All- Aaah!

Razz- Woa! Cool your jets, man!

Renard, Wu, Hank, Nick- (Pull out guns.)

Razz- (Raises her hands.) Oh, crap. I meant to take those.

Hank- Who the hell are you?

Renard- Did you put us here?

Razz- (Drops hands and sighs.) For real, Captain? I'm a teenage girl with incredibly cool hair. You think I have the manpower to do this?

(They lower their guns, realizing her logic.)

Nick- So you're not responsible for our situation?

Razz- (Scoffs several times indignantly.) Of course I am.

(They re-raise their guns.)

Razz- But it's totally not a big deal, see you're just here to answer fan questions. It's all good. No harm, no foul and all that jazz.

Monroe- It's not "all good"! I have yoga in an hour.

(All look at Monroe blankly.)

Hank- Yoga? Really?

Nick- That's what you're upset about in this situation?

Monroe- Strict regiment, man.

Razz- You don't lose any real-world time. Just answer the nice readers' questions and then maybe I'll let you all go. :)

Juliette- I guess we don't really have a choice?

Monroe- I guess pilates are gonna have to wait.

Razz- Oh, and a private message to my readers. (Everyone is suddenly wearing earmuffs.) Since we can't have certain people hearing certain things about others, like Nick being a Grimm, Renard killing folks, Monroe being a Blutbad, etc., you can put (private) after individual's questions, or (specific names) of who can hear them. If no note is there, I'll assume the question can be heard by everyone and directed to whoever you've written. Have fun with this! And normal praising reviews are always welcome too. :)


End file.
